1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor process, and more generally to a method of forming a fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET).
2. Description of Related Art
Along with rapid progress in semiconductor technology, dimensions of integrated circuits (IC) are reduced and the degree of integration thereof is increased continuously to further enhance the speed and performance of the device. Generally speaking, with the design trend of scaling down the device size, a channel length of a transistor is accordingly shortened to facilitate the operation speed of the device. However, such design would cause the transistor to have problems such as serious leakage current, short channel effect, ‘on’ current decrease, etc.
In recent years, a multigate structure is proposed to overcome the above-mentioned problems. A gate in the multigate structure surrounds the channel region, so that the entire channel region is subjected to the influence of the gate electric field. Ultimately, the ‘on’ current of the device is increased and the leakage current is reduced.